Intervention
by sylvan352
Summary: A BTVS-AtS crossover. What may have happened if there had been an intervention after


A take on what might have happened if there had been an intervention of sorts after "Dead Things." AKA: Clem finds out somethings. A crossover BTVS and Angel Fic  
  
Part 1: Honey I'm Home  
  
Clem was sitting in Spike's chair, again, when Spike stumbled in. Hey, the TV at his place wasn't nearly as good and Spike had been too preoccupied of late to watch much. Can't have that paid for, um... well... stolen, cable going to waste. Keeping his eyes on the screen, it was his favorite show after all, Clem called back to his friend and sometimes roommate, "You're just in time for the best part, Dawson's about to ask Joey. . ." he pauses and takes in a deep breath, "Hey man, are you all right, I uh. . . I hope that's not you I'm smelling. Aren't the demons you guys take on a little less bloody?" He pried himself out of the worn leather chair and tentatively walked over to the stone door of crypt where Spike was leaning, half hidden in the shadows, out of Clem's view. "What, no snarky come backs? Come on Spike, you're scaring me. . . Spike? Hey, you there?"   
  
"Yeah Clem, just had a bloody awful tussle."   
  
"Oh. Let me grab the first aid." Clem scrambled over a grabbed the box of gauze and bandages, "All right, wait, I'll light some candles and get you patched up." "No, wait, Clem. . . "   
  
"Oh my God Spike, what the fuck happened to you?" Even in the forgiving candle light Spike looked horrific. His white hair was now a mess, full of crusted blood and sticking up all over the place, his face was a mass of bruises with blood still leaking from a broken nose. A quick glance at the rest of his body confirmed Clem's suspicion that the state of his face held true for the rest of his body.   
  
"Um. . . demon, big blighter. . .many arms and muscle. . ."   
  
"Yeah, what kind?"  
  
"I. . . uh. . ."   
  
"Come on Spike, you can ID practically any demon half-blind." Spike just glared at Clem, before glancing away to stare fixedly at a dust-filled corner while his friend continued to tend to his wounds. "All right, may be it was a rare demon." Spike was such a pain when he got in one of his moods, sometimes there was nothing you could do but change the subject, speaking of which, "When are you heading over to Giles' to inform the Scoobies?"   
  
"'m not." Clem merely blinked at his friend.   
  
"What?"   
  
Spike grumbled, shifting awkwardly in his seat, "No reason to worry, s'not dangerous."   
  
"A demon that can do THAT to you isn't dangerous?" Stopping to pop Spike's shoulder back into it's socket, Clem glanced at Spike out of the corner of his eye. Something was definitely off here. Not only was his friend was uncharacteristically silent, the usual witty retorts completely missing, but he was actively avoiding looking at Clem and had that damn tick in his cheek. Fuck, it was painfully obvious that something much more important than a thrown fight had just happened and Clem was pretty sure he knew what it was. Swallowing hard, he gathered all of his resolve. He hated fighting with his friend, but somethings just had to be said. "There wasn't any demon, was there?"  
  
Spike looked sharply over at Clem. "What the bloody fuck was that?"   
  
"There wasn't a demon."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think I did this to myself?"   
  
"No I don't,"Clem took a deep breath and looked Spike straight in the eye, "I think Buffy did it."  
  
"No, she didn't. Huh, I think you've been watching too much Dr. Phil. Now you're imaging domestic violence cases everywhere."  
  
"Don't lie to me Spike. I've known you way too long for that."  
  
"Well you've gone 'round the bloody bend! Buffy would never do that, she's good and wonderful and perfect-"   
  
"And has been using you ever since she came back. Do you really think I don't see it? She doesn't care about you, to her you're convenient."   
  
"Shut the fuck up!"   
  
"Oh yeah? Fine! Prove me wrong, when was the last time she listened to you? Let you touch her in front of her friends? How many times has she left you afterwards, disgusted by what she's done?" He reached over and grabbed Spike's arm, but his friend shook him off, his hands furiously searching the pockets of his duster for his cigarettes and lighter. "Damn it Spike! How can you let her do this to you? You might not have a soul but you're still a person!"   
  
"You think I haven't tried not to?" Spike said harshly, his eye's blazing, "Do you honestly think I asked for this? I'd tear my fucking heart out if I could!" Turning, he punched his hand into the stone wall of his crypt as hard as he could. "But I can't say no to her," he looked back at Clem and laughs bitterly, "What can I say mate, I've always been a fool for love." 


End file.
